The candidate is requesting an Individual Dentist Scientist Award to support the pursuit of a PhD in Anatomy with emphasis in Biomedical Engineering and a specialty certificate in Orthodontics, leading to board eligibility. The plan of study consists of a five-year program of integrated training in basic/clinical sciences and research. one primary mentor has been identified who will coordinate the overall effort during the five years and the basic sciences aspects relating to engineering. The director of PostGraduate Orthodontics will supervise the clinical aspects of this program. The director of Post-Graduate Anatomy will supervise the basic science aspects relating to anatomy. The proposed research is directed at creating an accurate three-dimensional finite element model of the human tooth-PDL-bone complex. Finite element models that have been reported are most often only two dimensional. While interesting, they obviously fail to provide a complete model. Results of behavior of the PDL obtained from various models differ by many orders of magnitude, suggesting that (a) either basic materials properties were not accurately modelled or (b) the modelling technique was not properly applied. The objective of this research is to carefully reevaluate at basic materials properties, particularly the periodontal ligament, incorporate the non-linearity of the behavior of the ligament, and create a complete, three-dimensional model that accurately represents the behavior of the tooth-PDL-bone complex in the human mandible. The model will be verified experimentally. With this model, clinical response to various load conditions applied in relation to prosthodontics, orthodontics, and prosthetic devices on dental implants can be accurately predicted.